Smokin' in the Boys' Room
by Lailara
Summary: Clark visits, Lex finds, Slashiness ensues. **Slash!** CLex!


Title: Smokin' in the Boys' Room  
Author: AriellaGiselle  
Rating: PG-13  
Distribution: LexSlash, my usual haunts; anyone else, just ask.  
Summary: Clark visits, Lex finds, Slashiness ensues.  
Author's notes: I am not trying to make a social commentary on teenaged smoking. I'm only amusing myself and trying to amuse others. I don't care anything about who smokes and who doesn't. It's really none of my business.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Probably never will. I'm making no dinero off this.  
  
*****  
  
Clark called out for his friend, hoping that he wouldn't have to go search the massive castle for Lex. He strolled around the house and kept calling. Finally, he found Lex lounging in the basement entertainment room, his feet propped up, as he relaxed in the unbearably soft-looking recliner.  
  
"Hey, I was looking for you, man," the boy said, causing Lex to sit up, looking slightly startled. Clark took in the image laid before him: a thoroughly comfortable Lex, streched out in grey sweatpants and a dark violet pullover sweater. Clark could feel his already tight jeans grow tighter at the sight. He never understood it, but his friend left him with this feeling; the feeling of total desire, as if pouncing on the millionaire playboy and claiming him were the most natural things in the world.  
  
"Well, looks like you found me, Clark." A small, almost coy smile crossed Lex's full lips. "Actually, it's good you're here. I have something to ask you. A favor, really. But first, was there something you needed?"  
  
"Oh, um," the younger of the two searched for his voice. "I just wanted to bring you that book. I was on my way home from school, and thought I'd drop in and hand it over." He shifted listlessly on his feet, trying to decide if dropping his bag and running for the hills would fall under the "Rude" column in Emily Post. Clearing his throat, he ventured, "What was that favor, Lex?"  
  
Lex seemed to be off in his own little world -- but it's okay, dear readers, they know him there -- and snapped out of his daze when he heard his name. "Oh, I was going to move the the cabinets from this wall to that one, and I was wondering if you could give me a hand."  
  
Clark stared at him incredulously. "Don't you have someone who'll do that for you?"  
  
The older man laughed. "Yeah, but I'd rather do it myself. Remember, when you want something done right, you have to do it yourself, Clark." He was joined in laughter by the farmboy-cum-Smallville's resident hero.  
  
"Yeah, okay. Where do you want it to go?" asked Clark, tossing his bag onto the leather couch resting against the west wall of the room.  
  
"Over here. That's cool, right?"  
  
"Don't ask me. I don't live here. Remember?" He swallowed roughly as the realization of what he'd said slapped him hard. Damn, why do I set myself up for this? he chided himself. It was true; he had set himself up for tremendous downfalls. First, Lana, then Lex. Who's next? he thought grimly, Pete? Chloe? Geez, I can't do this.  
  
"Clark? Clark, you still here?" Lex playfully waved a hand in front of the dark-haired youth's face. Clark smiled nervously and nodded, starting to push the heavy cabinet over to the other wall. Lex moved beside him and added his strength to moving the hulking, wooden monstrosity.  
  
After about ten minutes of griping, sweating, and cursing from Lex, the entertainment center was in place, opposite where it had been. "Looks good," Clark commented, idly wiping his sleeve across his forehead. He dropped into the recliner and proceeded to close his eyes. Of course, he wasn't really tired, but he knew Lex would get suspicious if he didn't act it up a little.  
  
Lex, upon seeing that his chair had been highjacked by a tired teenaged boy -- oh, so, teenaged, he thought glumly, if only he were a couple... No, Lex Luthor, you will not start this again! -- seated himself on the couch next to Clark's backpack. "So, the book, Clark? I'm anxious to see what it is you want me to read."  
  
"Hmm? Oh, it's in the biggest pocket. On the front. I think you'll like it. My cousin bought it for me when I was younger." His eyes opened to watch Lex dig through his bag...and pull out a small, thin box. His heart leapt in his chest. Oh, man, why didn't I take those out last night? his mind screamed.  
  
"And what have we here, young Mr. Kent? Cigarillos? You're a little young to be smoking, Clark." Lex winced as he realized how much that sounded like the beginning of a lecture. He was one to talk, really; smoking cigarettes at the age of 12, drinking since he was 14, smoking pot when he was 15. "Black and Milds, too? Good, if you don't mind the cheap flavor."  
  
"Lex..." Clark started, his defense up and ready to be spouted. Lex smiled, waiting for the denials he knew were coming. "Th-they're a friend of mine's. He just asked me to hang on to them. I swear, Lex."  
  
The bald man laughed as he witnessed the nervousness of the sixteen-year-old, trapped like a deer in the headlights, throwing out excuses that were as lame as all get out, but still trying to weasel his way out of imminent trouble. "Calm down, Clark. I'm not going to tell on you. I was just going to say that if you want to smoke, wait until you're older. Right now's the time to be a kid. Don't worry about cigarettes and things like that." His smile brightened tenfold as he took one from the package. He held it up to his nose and took a deep breath in. "Mm, they smell decent at least." Clark's eyes widened. Internally, Lex wondered whether Clark was telling the truth or not. Probably not, he mused, but I'm not his father...Thank God. "You wouldn't mind if I helped myself, would you, Clark?"  
  
For a second, Clark stared at Lex, his mind reeling. He nodded numbly, and Lex slid a hidden drawer out from the coffee table, revealing a veritable stash of things: lighters, insence, and a couple of crystal ashtrays. A quirky grin flickered briefly across his handsome features. He retrieved a silver lighter, flipped the top, and lit the cigarillo, puffing gently, allowing the smoke to flow out of his mouth in a soft, almost silky ripple.  
  
Clark suppressed a groan at the sight of Lex smoking. And he thought Lex was sexy just being Lex, but this was torture.  
  
"Clark, pay attention." The command came from no more than half a foot away, startling Clark, but he had no choice but to obey. Lex took a drag from the cigarillo and inhaled deeply. He leaned forward, his lips brushing against Clark's, and Clark opened his mouth, feeling the smoke enter his mouth from Lex's. He took the smoke into his lungs and exhaled, feeling more than a little aroused.   
  
Clark reached up and took Lex's head into his hands, guiding their lips to each others' in a demanding kiss. He trailed his tongue across Lex's lips, pleading entrance and gaining it. He strove to map out the warm, soft cavern of his friend's mouth. When the need for air overwhelmed them, they broke apart; a smile played on Clark's full, kiss-swollen lips. "See, there *is* an upside to smoking, Lex," he purred.  
  
"Yeah, but let's put this out for now. I've got plans."  
  
Lex's truly mischievious grin sang to Clark, and he met it with another grin. "I can't wait."  
  
*****  
  
FIN~ 


End file.
